


Intimacy Through Time and Space

by EnsorcelledReader



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Jake, Dom/sub, Edging, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Hair Pulling, M/M, Mild Pain Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Robot Sex, Skype Sex, Spanking, Sub Dirk, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsorcelledReader/pseuds/EnsorcelledReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Dirk builds a Jakebot and modifies Jake's skull helmet so he can control it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't as well written as I'd like, if you like the idea though, I'm considering doing a sequel.

Dirk finished the preparation for his new surprise project. He hoped Jake would be happy with it and not creeped out, seemed like a 50/50 chance really. They both wanted their relationship to become more intimate. They even set aside specific chats for discussing and exploring what the other liked, there had been discussion of using Brobot as a proxy for more intimate activities, but Jake was hesitant, not that Dirk could blame him. That robot had been kicking his ass for the past week, not exactly something you want to jump into bed with, even if your boyfriend is the one controlling him. Plus, Brobot hadn’t been built with amorous play in mind. He was a fighting robot, he lacked the proper equipment. Dirk had thought about including it for occasions such as this, but explaining to Jake WHY he wanted a sparing robot to have a dick would have been a very awkward conversation that early in their relationship. This was better, if Jake went along with it.

Dirk took a deep breath, just act normal, asking him will be no big deal.

TT: I’m horny.

GT: Golly, again? Didn’t we just do this last night?

TT: Not with a camera, come on, we’ve done it before. I want to see you.

GT: Please, you want to see my dick as I stroke it, picture it up your ass or in your mouth; while you moan for me like the whore you are. My filthy little cockslut.

Dirk groaned, he should have never taught Jake how to dirty talk him. It’s always his go-to move now and he had gotten entirely too good at it. At least his response showed that he was into the idea.

TT: That’s right babe, I want your cock in me so bad. I want you to watch me finger myself as I moan your name.

The camera feature clicked on, a red faced Jake appeared, shirt already off and it looked like his pants were undone as well. Dirk smirked, the page was so easy to turn on. “I have a surprise for you Jake.” Trying to be as confident as possible, Dirk turned the camera towards the robot in the corner, he could hear Jake gasp.

“It’s me.”

“Yeah, I thought it would be better if it looked like you. As you can see it has a dick, you can make it vibrate if you want.” Picking up the borrowed computer head piece, Dirk explained “Here’s your skull-helmet. I’ve outfitted it with a romance-mode. Just take these three sensors, put one on either temple and at the base of your skull and you should be able to control the robot with your thoughts. You can also toggle between the robot view and the webcam view depending on the angle you want. I disabled the flashing lights so you could enjoy it more.” Dirk voice became smaller and smaller with every word he spoke, the idea sounded creepy as fuck when he said it out loud. Jake wasn’t going to be into it. He probably just fucked everything up. Shit.

“Send it to me.” Dirk looked up and could see the desire aflame in Jake’s eyes, the page was even licking his lips in anticipation. Despite it being his idea, Dirk couldn’t help but blush at Jake’s eagerness, he really wasn’t expecting this reaction. “Now Dirk, send it to me.” The blonde shuttered at Jake’s tone, commanding and aggressive; he was quick to comply this time.

Jake got up to retrieve the helmet, erection clearly visible through his boxers. He quickly jammed the helmet on his head, shucking what was left of his clothing before sitting down in front of the laptop again. Dirk couldn’t help but stare at the hard, leaking member. “Bet you want this don’t you? Slut.” Jake rubbed his inner thighs, “Maybe if you’re good I’ll fuck you with it.”

How did a boy that regularly said ‘Holy Toledo’ manage to be this hot and leave a guy breathless so often? “Whatever you want Jake.”

“Prep yourself now.” Dirk scrambled to put his wireless ear piece in, he wanted to hear everything Jake said, and grabbed the lube. “On the bed, prep yourself on the bed.” Dirk laid on half on his side, half on his stomach, probing his hole with his lubed finger. He moaned into his pillow and quickly felt metal fingers grip his hair, pulling his head up. The burn of his scalp only adding to the stirring within him. “No muffling your voice, since when do you have shame you harlot? “

“Sorr-Ah!” He felt a smack of metal on his ass, not enough to really hurt him, thankfully he thought to put parameters on amount of strength the proxy could use, still stung though. Stung really fucking good.

“Don’t do it again.”

“Yes Jake….I won’t do it again.” He felt the hand release his hair as he flopped back onto the bed; quickly squirming so his face was free as he worked himself open. “Mmmm~” Little groans and moans escaped him, his breath coming out in pants. And when he hit his prostate little words of pleasure would fall from his lips. Apparently, he was enjoying himself too much, as he felt Jakebot grab his wrist, forcing the fingers out of him, pushing his body around so he was on his back. The weight and feel of the cool metal against his hot skin making him moan loudly, he was suddenly aware of Jake’s panting in his ear.

“Not yet, Dirk, you have a long wait for that. If you’re good though, I’ll let you come.”

“Yes, Jake.” A light touch on his cock was his reward for his obedience. The feather light caress wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy, only to entice and tease and force an embarrassing sound of need from his throat.

“Well aren’t you a good lad.”  Dirk felt a bolt of excitement through his core, his ears burning, his face, neck and shoulders flushing darker than they had before. His pale arm hiding his face. “….Dirk?” The voice was distant, Jake had removed the helmet. Looking over at the computer screen he could see Jake’s mild confusion, care, and uncertainty shown on that adorable goofy face, from under the half removed helmet. Dirk removed his arm and could see the realization dawning on his boyfriend’s face, a sultry voice asked “Did you like that? Do you like being complimented?” Dirk groaned and covered his face again, despite all of his weird kinks, this was the one he found most embarrassing. How can you both love being demeaned and love being praised at the same time? He was so fucking weird. And his love of praise made him feel more vulnerable than the name calling, or anything else. And now Jake knew.

 Metal hands could be felt grabbing his wrists, dragging him off the bed, hitting the ground with a thud. “Give me something to praise you for Dirk.” Looking at the robotic phallus in front of him, Dirk took the entirety of it in his mouth, moaning around it. “Good boy, so smart, so clever.” The blonde’s dick was now so hard it hurt, but he didn’t dare touch it, he wanted Jake to touch him. He bobbed his head a few times, doing his best to make a show of his abilities, trying to show the dexterity of his tongue, pulling his head away so Jake could see the saliva trailing from metal cock to rosy lips; looking up with the most alluring stare he could muster. It must have worked, cold hands claimed either side of his head as the robot fucked his face, a low vibration soon added. Only small broken noises could escape as he focused on breathing. This felt hotter than it should, he shouldn’t be this turned on by robot dick, the groan in his ear soon distracted him. He glanced at the screen from the side of his gaze, Jake was pumping himself in rhythm with the robotic thrusts. More soft groans could be heard in his ear. “Fuck Dirk, so good. You’re amazing.” The blond couldn’t help himself, those words brought him to his limit, gripping his throbbing cock, pumping himself as well.

Dirk was so hard, it wouldn’t have taken him long at all to climax. Just as he reached the precipice, he felt a relentless grip on his wrist once more, stilling him before he could finish. “Please…” a whine of desperation escaped him before he was picked up and thrown on the bed, Jakebot’s large mechanical frame hovering over him. A hiss could be hear in his ear “I didn’t say you could come yet, we’re not finished. Don’t you want to be a good boy?”

“Yes,” Dirk squirmed under the robot. “I want to be good for you Jake. Tell me what you want.” A small whimpering made the uttered plea all the more deliciously pathetic. The robot lowered further, allowing him to breathe, but making it harder to move, half smothering him. His body was on fire, “please Jake, fuck, I need this.”

“One day, we will meet face-to-face and I’m going to do everything that this robot has done to you and more. I’m going to fuck you face until you can’t breathe, make you writhe while I abuse your hole with my fingers and tongue, tie you up and tease you until you sob, then spank you while I force my fingers in your mouth. Until then, I want you to do something for me Dirk.”

“Anything.” Please just get on with it, it won’t take much.

“Say you’re mine.”

“I’m yours, no one else’s, Jake. I’m yours, I swear, only yours, only ever yours.”

“Good boy, splendid boy.” Dirk moaned, over stimulated and over taxed, he just wanted to come. He felt the metal phallus enter his still slick cavern, metal fingers pushed into his mouth. As the dick pulled out, the fingers pushed in and vice versa. Slow and steady thrusts would have been nice twenty minutes ago, he wanted to be fucked damn it, a broken whine was all he could muster in protest. “You look beautiful with your mouth full, did you know that?” Puffs of breath breaking up honeyed words “And your hair, you should mess it up more often, and those red lips, _Oh god_ my perfect mess. Perfect Dirk.”

The tension between the blonde’s legs was enough to drive him insane. “Please- J-jake.” The fingers thrust into his mouth again, speed picking up, as he tried desperately to plead around the appendages in his mouth. “I need to come- Please Jake –I-I-AH! –Fuck! Jake- please.” Hardly understandable, however Jake finally gave in; turning on the vibration function full blast as Dirk jerked against robot, back arched, trying to scratch and cling to the metal, falling limp after it passed. He laid there a long time, breathing heavy, unaware of his surroundings. He was pretty sure he heard Jake climax, but wasn’t certain.

Once reality started to come back to him, Dirk noticed that the Jakebot was still hovering over him, the red glowing eyes just staring him down. He stared for a brief moment, “Jake?”

“Oh, sorry. You just looked nice. I-um- here.” The robot moved off him, picking up a towel and cleaning the fluid off Dirk’s stomach. A pale hand halted the attention, as orange eyes looked at the computer screen.

“Did you enjoy it?” A surprisingly small and self-conscious voice coming out the usually overly self-confident Strider.

“I bloody hell sure did! Can-can we do this again sometime? ….Was I too rough?”

Dirk laughed, “Fuck no, you were amazing. We definitely have to do this again.”

Jake moved the bot to the corner of Dirk’s room and removed the helmet, took the laptop to his bed, laying down. Both boys exchanged awkward, but sincere smiles and exhausted, pleasantly worn looks through their screens. “Good night Dirk…I love you.”

A shocked expression flashed before it was replaced with pure, giddy happiness. “Good night, Love you too.” The two pulled blankets over themselves and fell asleep looking at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people were for a sequel to ITTaS, so here it is! I’m not sure if I succeeded in making this any better than the first, but it is almost double the length, if that counts for anything. I hope you guys like it!

_“Jake, I-I, Please”_

_Jake ceased the vibration of the robot dick in Dirk, the only response from the victim was a frustrated sob. “I don’t believe I gave you permission to use my name.”_

_Dirk looked at Jake through the screen, annoyance played on his features, well, what Dirk could see of his features. The skull helmet blocked most of Dirk’s view, though the very prominent erection he was sporting was enough to tell Dirk he was enjoying himself._

_“I’m sorry master. Please, please let me come.”_

_“I don’t know.” Dirk writhed against Jakebot’s firm grip, desperate for any friction the unrelenting metal refused to allow. “I do believe that little insubordination was worth a small punishment, don’t you think?” Jake seemed to really enjoy creating his role of disciplinarian, character almost to the point of villain sometimes._

_“Ah-“ A swift smack on his ass made Dirk moan and shiver, they’d been doing this for quite some time, exactly how long he couldn’t say. Jake demanded that all clocks be covered, shades removed, he even placed a post-it over the little time window on Dirk’s computer, called himself the “keeper of the universe.” Dirk’s entire reality when they played like this was under Jake’s control._

_“Close your eyes, don’t open them unless I say so.” Dirk did as he was commanded, his ear piece picking up Jake’s labored breathing and a soft, near inaudible groan. He was jacking off to the sight of Dirk, the mere knowledge of that made his condition that much harder to bear. He faintly warm hands on his hips gently lift and thrust into him, he whimpered at the sensation. Too soft, not nearly enough. The robot continued and Dirk was helpless, caught in carnal agony as pleas spilled from his lips._

_“Please master, please. Please master, I need you.” A soft vibration was felt and his excitement was allowed to build once more. “Ah-yes- Master!” He took pride in the grunt he heard from Jake. The vibration building, the thrusts becoming more powerful, Dirk was quickly approaching his climax for the third time that night, maybe Jake would finally let him come._

_“Such a good boy Dirk.” And all was white._

_In his post-orgasmic bliss, Dirk was removed from Jakebot’s phallus, wiped clean, and brought into cuddling position, against the lingering body heat that had been absorbed by the automaton. His gaze directed at the screen, Jake lying down with the helmet still on, motions similar to Jakebot’s actions giving a sense of connection. A quiet voice asked “Dirk?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Would you, I mean, this thing that we’re doing, what I’m doing.”_

_“Domming me, yeah?”_

_“Would you be open to me giving you an itty bitty restriction that remained in effect outside of our sessions?”_

_“If that’s what my master wants.” Said Dirk slyly. Taking joy in the red hue covering Jake’s neck._

_“r-Right.” Jake cleared his throat, seeming to regain his sense of authority. His new voice deeper, slightly dramatic, and clear “Right, I’m the master. I order you too…”_

_Dirk listened intently “To…”_

_Another clearing of the throat. “I order you to not masturbate at all unless I say you can. No touching yourself, no toys, no hands, no grinding against Jakebot, nothing.” Dirk was a little surprised, but rather liked this new Jake, this bossy Jake._

_“Yes, master.”_

That was a month ago, Jake hadn’t engaged the Jakebot since. He was being horribly cruel about it too, retracting and releasing the dick throughout the month, teasing Dirk. The blonde wasn’t made of stone and he was a teenage boy (18 is still a teen) with a high sex drive. He could have used the safe word. Saying he couldn’t do this, it was too much, he needed release. But of course, a Strider never backs down, he never lets others think he can’t handle something. It’s been a rough month though, and he hasn’t exactly obeyed.

_Week 1:_

_No sex for five days, that’s okay, Dirk could handle that…if he hadn’t woken up with a raging boner. Sure, he had morning wood regularly, most mornings even, usually he would take care of it, but that was no longer an option. So, he’d been waiting for them to go away, unfortunately, this one had been coupled with a not completely satisfying sex dream and now he was awake, on edge, and desperate to touch himself. He didn’t though, he was good. Instead he closed his eyes, running through one of his favorite fantasy of Jake forcing him to eat cock, pulling his hair and saying what a good boy he was. Maybe he could think his way to orgasm, people had done it before…he’s pretty sure. He changed his breathing, lost in the fantasy as he gripped the sheets and writhed at phantoms, forced his own fingers in his mouth to help, but was unsuccessful. Instead, he only managed to edge himself further and frustrate himself more. He couldn’t overcome the barrier of touch.  However, he wouldn’t give Jake the satisfaction of seeing him beg so soon._

_Little did he know, Jake was watching everything. He was greatly amused by Dirk’s attempt at relief, even considered rewarding Dirk for following the rules and providing him with entertainment; Jakebot was facing the bed and was given a perfect view of the events. However, he wanted to see Dirk’s limits. He wanted to know where the boundaries are and how far he can push Dirk in terms of denial._

_Week 2:_

_Dirk couldn’t take it anymore, twelve days, he had lasted twelve days. They both had been avoiding it in their conversations, he wasn’t sure why Jake was denying him, but he had to know.  The webcams were on and he saw the adventurer’s face. Losing all composure, Dirk couldn’t help but blurt out “Did I upset you?”_

_“Gosh no! What’s this about Dirk?”_

_“We haven’t had sex in almost two weeks and you’ve forbade me from touching myself. You aren’t addressing anything in our conversations and I’m just wondering if I did something wrong.”_

_A look of sincere concern and love shown through Jake’s features. “No, Dirk, it has nothing to do with you at all. I’ve just been a bit curious to see how long you can go without sex, my own personal enjoyment. I didn’t really think it would cause concerns about our relationship. We can rescind the rule if you like, I don’t want it to distress you about us, distress you yes, but not about our relationship.”_

_Dirk sighed with relief. “No, no, let’s keep the rule in place. What would you do if I asked you if I could masturbate, just once?”_

_“Hmm…first I have some questions for you.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“How do you feel about temperature play? Or breath-play? Or blood-play? How would you feel if I activated the robot, threw you on the bed and just started fucking you? …after a quick lubing of course.”_

_“Temperature play is okay.” Actually it sounds fucking hot. “Breath-play and blood-play are out. I just…actually no forget it, it’s stupid. Those are fine. Everything is fine.”_

_“Now, hold on Dirk, I may want to do these things to you, but not if you’re uncomfortable.”_

_“It’s not that I don’t like the idea of them, but too much can go wrong. Like if you’re squeezing my throat and all of the sudden there are connectivity issues or delays, and blood-play could easily go wrong because you don’t know how much pressure you’re applying with whatever sharp object you’re using.”_

_“I see your point, in that case those will have to be saved for when I can play with you personally.” Dirk blushed and grew hard at Jake’s words, it wasn’t exactly hard to get him riled up right now. “The other two are fine then?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Very well, you been quite a good lad about this Dirk, I believe you deserve a reward.” Yes. Fuck yes. “You may masturbate, you have exactly two minutes.” What. Dirk gaped and Jake’s deviant smile. “All right, I’m setting the timer…I suggest you get ready.” Dirk quickly shucked his pants, he wasn’t going to argue, not now at least. “Okay go.” No warning, none at all._

_Dirk grabbed his already hard dick in his hands, beginning to pump as he reached for the lube in the side drawer, forced to waste precious seconds squeezing some into the palm of his hand. He became lost in the feeling a little, god it had been a long time since his dick got any attention. The time limit pressed into his mind and he tried to think of a fantasy to help expedite the process. Jake, yes Jake, kissing him, stroking him, whispering things in his ear, he was a dirty slut, a filthy whore, all Jake’s._

_“30 seconds, Dirk.” Shit. Opening his eyes, Dirk saw a satisfied dark smirk across Jake’s face, fuck that’s hot. Yes, look at him like that. Was he going to make it, was h-, he felt the relief of orgasm, but it wasn’t nearly as satisfying as he hoped, enough to relieve him for today, but if Jake kept this up, he would need to break the rules. “Feel better?” Condescending fucker._

_“Yes, thank you master.” Jake smiled the most suspicious smile Dirk had ever seen._

_“Good. Remember no touching until I say.”_

_“Yes master.” Fucking humiliating...but Dirk still liked it…fuck._

_Week 3:_

_Fuck this, Dirk wants to be good, he really does, but it’s been another five days, and he wants to have sex, or at least more sessions with his hand, if nothing else. Maybe if his disobeys Jake will punish him, spank him, make him choke on robot cock, whip him, god if Jake was here he could even bite him. His penis was now standing at attention, he gave into temptation and was happy for it._

_Week 4:_

_Jake had watched for the past week and a half, Dirk had serviced himself many times. The brunette wasn’t so angry at first, Dirk reached his limit, discipline was in order, but now he knew how much his sub would endure. However, Dirk stopped answering his chats, or if he did answer their conversations were brief. Jake wondered idly if their relationship anything more than physical to Dirk now. When did this change? When did they go from romance to nothing but kinky sex? Jake was happy for it, but is this all they were? All he was to the blonde?_

_Three times he finished with his hand on his dick before he finally started to finger himself again. Got to be careful, a green light flickered when the bot when it was active, he would be able to tell if Jake was watching (little did he realize it doesn’t activate if the user stays on stand-by while the camera rolls). Finally he moved forward with a vibrator. Every day he got off to make up for his time in self-denial. Jake watched and noted every instance, even made a point activating the bot and releasing the metal phallus while Dirk was clothed (and therefore unsuspecting), to see if he would take the bait. And oh my, did he. Dirk was quite resourceful when he wanted to satisfy himself sexually, bracing himself against a chair with some heavy boxes on it, while he worked himself against Jakebot._

_Meanwhile, as the blond slept, Jake had taken the initiative to look for varying punishment instruments. He, of course, had robotic hands, but Dirk’s transgressions deserved something more extreme. He was able to find some electrical cord he could use as a whip and a paddle with the word “Yaoi” on it, too bad Jakebot didn’t come equip with teeth or nails. Ice cubes were in the freezer, good. He wondered if maybe he should heat up something metal to burn Dirk with, but decided against it, he wasn’t sure how into temperature play Dirk would be yet, cold is easier to control. Feathers were found on the roof, wonderful teasing toys, as was the prostate stimulator, anal beads, rectal pump, cock ring, and rigid glass dildo he found in Dirk’s dresser drawer. Jake also found a collar among the items, perhaps Dirk had earned the use of a collar with how disobedient he’s been; oh, there’s a matching leash…these could be used…hmmm…would cross a line  with what Jake had in mind…that’s what the safe word is for though. Oh, and look, handcuffs, perfect. Over the course of about three nights, Jake had gathered everything and the next time Dirk pleasured himself with Jakebot, he would be in for a surprise._

Dirk was working himself open, Jake still hadn’t retracted Jakebot’s dick, and it was so much better with an actual body. He teased himself, circling his finger around his entrance before putting the digits in, dragging two fingers lazily along his inner was as his mind started to fade into pleasant haziness. Tracing around his prostate, before inserting another finger and thrusting the digits in and out, moaning Jake’s name. He could have easily finished with that alone, but the fantasy was so much better when he could pretend in was Jake’s dick in him, and not just his fingers. The chair was still in place, he took hold of the metal dick, slathering it with lube and lining it with his hole. Slowly working himself onto in until the penis was fully sheathed inside him, he could see Jake petting his hips, asking if he was okay. Yeah, yeah, fuck Jake you feel so good. He moved against the robot, dick sliding inside him, every once in a while hitting his prostate as he cried out, he could feel the orgasm building as he moved harder and faster. That is, until firm hands grasp his hips, preventing him from gaining that last puzzle piece to completion. It takes several seconds for Dirk to realize the implications of these actions. His eyes grow wide and fear strikes him, orgasm far away and reality too close.

Without warning Jakebot starts thrusting in him, a surprised yelp melts into a delicious moan as Dirk decides not to question these actions, and just as he is about to reach his peak again, satisfaction is ripped away from him. He’s practically thrown off of Jakebot’s dick, before he can recover, a hand takes a fist full of his hair, dragging him to the computer where a skype call waits to be answered. One shaky hand accepts the call as the other blind gropes for his ear piece.

Jake appears on the screen, looking none-too-pleased. “You disobeyed Dirk.”

“I’m sorry master.”

“I don’t think you are Dirk. I think you need to be punished. What’s this…the tenth time you’ve jacked off without my permission?”

Dirk paled, fuck, he’s been watching the entire time, but how? Shit. Shit. He looks really mad…and a little hurt? “Master should punish me. Anything master wants, his cheeks burned with embarrassment and arousal. Finally placing the rogue ear piece in place.

“I thought you’d agree, fucking harlot.” Dirk felt something placed around his neck, leather, his collar, how did Ja-, he was yanked out of his seat, fuck he found the leash too. He was forced, neck first, onto the bed, breathless from the pull of the collar. He was able to get his bearings just in time to feel something cold around his wrists. Jakebot looped the handcuffs around the bar on his headboard, he tried to sneak a peek at Jake from over his shoulder, but wasn’t permitted as Jakebot took hold of his leash again, tying it close and tight to the bar as well, he could still breathe, but couldn’t move much.  Sweat and heat covered him, maybe he should piss Jake off more often.

A sharp stinging was felt on his ass as Jakebot spanked him, twice on each cheek, he moaned and could feel himself leaking. “Lecherous trollop.” Dirk was shaking already from stimulation and anticipation of what was next. Nothing was happening and he couldn’t see where Jakebot was. He struggled against his restraints and was reprimanded with an intense burning on his back, he was just hit with something, rope? No, it was harder than that. And another strike came down upon him, making his whimper and tremble harder. Another smack and he let out a cry of pain and gratification. He was impossibly turned on, slumped against the headboard, breathing heavy. He heard Jakebot leave as he strained against his collar, desperate to see Jake. Not careful enough and another admonishment to his backside, this time with something other than a hand or a cord. Jake knows how to move that thing fast. He wasn’t given a chance to recover as he felt a chill trace down his spine, touching sensitive and abused skin, he hummed at the relief and yelped when the chill wandered to his throbbing cock, fuck that’s cold. The stimulation was becoming too much, he was about to say the safe word when he ice was removed and a hand was rubbing the small of his back, just below the red.

 Suddenly everything was coming back into focus, his eyes becoming clearer, his hearing un-muffled, his senses dying down enough to tolerate. “Shhh…calm down, it won’t do you any good to cry.” He hadn’t noticed the tears streaming down his face, Jake’s words were slightly demeaning, but his tone filled with hesitation and concern. Jake was giving him a chance to call everything off. He took a deep shuddering breath and let himself sink and strain against his bonds. The cold returned and remained on the more abused areas of skin, providing a reprieve from the burning. Something else cold, no frigid, was at his entrance, slowly sinking into him as he shuddered and clenched down on it. It wasn’t until about half way that he realize it was that glass dildo of his, he tried his best to relax, a chill was felt deeply and created a weird contrast within him he wasn’t sure he liked.

Once he it was nestled completely, Jakebot slowly plunged it into him repeatedly, he could hear Jake moaning in his ear, breathy noises that sounded like his name. His orgasm was building again, broken words and sounds tumbling out of him. “Oh god, master, please master. Y-yes! I-I-I’ve been good. Right master? Please-please-Jake!” Dessert coated his lips, he could taste the treat before him, only to have it yanked away as he reached for it. Dirk sobbed when the dildo was pulled out of him. At this point he was so overwrought with carnal excess and fatigue he barely noticed when Jakebot un-cuffed him from the headboard, re-cuffed his hands behind his back and forced him into its lap. Impaled and raw, he trembled, looking up, seeing Jake’s gaze. In his near delirious state he could almost say that Jake looked sad. He felt a tug on his collar, the only way to keep comfortable was to arch his back.

“If you answer my questions Dirk, you’ll get to come, okay?” The blonde nodded in response. Jake half removed his helmet to look Dirk in the eye. “Good. What’s my favorite color, Dirk?”

This wasn’t fair, he was in no condition to be answering questions, “Uh….green.” his collar was pulled harshly as he was spanked again and a low inadequate vibration started in him.

Jake gave a look of disappointment and irritation, “No, Dirk, try again.”

“Blue.” Was choked out, somewhere between a sob and a keen. Jake just looked at him, no praise, no smile, no look of contentment.

“What’s my favorite thing to do, Dirk?” His voice hallow and unsettling to the blonde, what was this about? God damn it, if this vibration could stop maybe he could think clearer.  
  
“Uh-uh-Shooting!” A single bolt in the haze of his mind. This wasn’t just a sex session for Jake, there was something else going on. The vibration kicked higher and he struggled to remain focused. Drool was falling from his lips, but nothing could be done about it.

“What’s a problem I’ve had recently?” The pleasure of erotic ripples expanding throughout his core made it so hard to filter the question and the relevant memories.

Apparently there was a time limit, Jake sighed loudly in his ear, a look of utter loneliness crossed his face and despite all the stimulation Dirk was receiving, his heart sinking into his stomach overrode everything. “G-grandmother!” He blurted out. He felt the inner pulsing subside a little, his voice more in command, “Anniversary of your grandmother’s death.”

If feelings could be measured in water, Jake looked as if he had beet drenched in relief. A hopeful expression was Dirk’s reward, “What’s my biggest fear Dirk?”

What? That was obvious, “Death and being alone forever.” The vibration became stronger.

“Almost.”

That wasn’t it, wait, wait, wait. He fought against his growing excitement, “Ah! J-jake, please. I---hhhhh-nnngh. I want to answer, please.” The vibrations settle down once more, lower, but not completely gone. Jake was afraid…oh god, Jake was afraid that their relationship was only real because of convenience, yeah, no….no it wasn’t. Shit, he’s a prick, poor Jake has probably worried that Jakebot was nothing more than a replacement. Especially with how shady Dirk’s been acting these past couple weeks. Dirk looked up, no doubt a look of horror and shame on his face. “I’m so sorry Jake I-“ The vibrations exploded within him and he was left as nothing more than a puddle. “ah! Ah! AH! Nnnnnnmmmmmm- Jake! Jake!”

“Open your eyes Dirk.” And the blonde did as he was told, he watched as Jake stroked himself, moaning and writhing in his chair. “You’ve been so good today, taking everything I give you. Such a strong boy, look at how good you are, how beautiful.” The vibrations died down again, but Jakebot’s thrusts into Dirk more than made up for it. “I’m so proud of you, look at you so tough, so good Dirk. You’re a good boy. Why, if I was there, I’d suck you dick as a reward, letting you fuck my mouth anyway you’d like.” Dirk groaned. “I’d even lick your hole, let you smother my face because you’ve been so **good.”**

His climax consumed him quickly and we was left as nothing but a puppet on Jakebot’s lap. Exhaustion set into his bones, he yawned, but couldn’t let himself rest. Slurring speech attempted to apologize “I’m sorry Jake, I was just hiding from you because I was disobeying you. I wasn’t replacing you, I’m so sorry.” Jake gave him a drowsy smile.

“I know you are. Thank you Dirk.”

“I love you.” His words desperate as he felt sleepiness overtaking him.

“I love you too.”

Jake watched as Dirk fell into a well-earned slumber, positioned him comfortably on the bed, and returned Jakebot to his corner. He watched Dirk for a few minutes, imagining himself wiping the stray hair off his face, and kissing his forehead. As he laid on his bed, he realized he hadn’t used the cock ring, the anal pump, or some of the other toys and smiled to himself. There’s always next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still not sure the whole insecure Jake thing actually worked.
> 
> There is going to be one final installment to this (eventually), involving something like a threesome between Dirk/Jake/Jakebot, Jake magically gets to Dirk’s house (reasons will be determined later) and stuff happens, and they have raunchy kink filled sex (hopefully). 
> 
> If you think this chapter was worse than the last one or you see things that could be improved PLEASE TELL ME! I love constructive feedback, so if you notice anything I'd greatly appreciate you pointing it out to me.
> 
> Also, for requests and possibly voting on future projects please check out my nsfw tumblr: http://smutandgore.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who do not follow my NSFW, thank the sinners there for this story finally seeing its completion. We had a vote last week and this won!
> 
> Nnngh, I’m sure some of you are going to hate this. But, here it is. Feedback is highly encouraged (good or bad)

The boys were naked, sitting on the edge of Dirk’s bed, a mirror and the computer screen directly across from them. Dirk was sitting on Jake’s lap with his legs spread wide, the brunette’s cock deep inside him. The computer played video from their first time together, physically. Jake held him close, hands splayed on his chest, while he felt kisses and sucking along his shoulder and whispering in his ear, “Look at yourself in that mirror Dirk, see how lovely you are?”

“I see myself.”

“Now, now, none of that. Say you’re beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful.” He smirked to himself, facetious yet sincere, Jake was gorgeous, even more so in person.

A light slap on his ass made him inhale sharply. “You know what I mean, be a good boy and say it.” The sting of the slap lighting his senses, Jake’s sugared words stroking his ego, hand hovering teasingly around his phallus.

“I’m beautiful.”

“Good boy.” He felt a hand tenderly close around his dick, the most delicate touch in the history of time and space. “Now watch yourself on the screen.” The volume turned up as Dirk watched the erotic imagery, he watched himself arch and writhe with every touch from Jake, and the embarrassing amount of noise he made.

**_AH! AH! AH! YES! PLEASE! JAKE! JAKE! JAKE!! H-hah!_ **

The prince could feel his lover’s dick twitch inside him, “Mmm, do you hear marvelous you sound?” A few more sucks on his neck as fingers trailed his shaft, two fingers pressed to his mouth. He immediately began sucking on them with fervor, hearing a hitch in the breath of the one behind him. “You eager, love. Want me to fuck you like I did then? Or do you want me to have some **fun?** The blonde groaned loudly at the last word. “Watch yourself. Watch yourself squirm as I fuck you. You won’t have that luxury tonight. You’ll be too exhausted once I’m done.” Oh, fuck, Dirk was so hard and he knew they hadn’t even truly begun.

Jake withdrew his fingers, placing his hands on Dirk’s hip, helping him lift off and slam back down; releasing a grunt and earning a wanton moan from his lover. “Watch yourself.”

Jake was looking at him in the mirror as he bounced, his own form flushed a deep red. had he been in a better state of mind, he would have looked away from the sheer intensity of it all. As it was, he was transfixed, the visuals of himself being dominated both on the video and in his reflection made him dizzy. The moans from the footage amalgamated with his current ones and he couldn’t tell which was which anymore. He threw his head back in ecstasy and felt strong hands hold his hips in place, opening his eyes he found Jakebot in front of him and could hear his paramour’s panting breath.

Wordlessly, Jakebot took hold of his wrists, dragged his body to the head of the bed and held him there. He felt Jake’s hands ghost over his back and hips, caressing his ass before giving it a tight squeeze, making him whine.

The heart player yelped when he felt Jake’s fingers unexpectedly enter him, and a dark chuckle in response. “I’m just checking. I think you need more lube.” His voice as smooth as butter, beautiful, gliding into Dirk’s ears and over his nerves, coating him in tingling decadence that made his sensory perception spark and dance.

A click from the tube as muscles tensed automatically in anticipation. Shuddering as he felt blunt tips play with his entrance, moaning and soon screaming as he felt a hot, wet appendage lapping against his pucker. Jake played with his tip, running his finger over Dirk’s slit. Dirk squirmed and cried out, “AHH! JAKE! J-JAKE I’M GONNA! JA-AAAAAAAA!!”  He came onto the bed, still unable to move with steel hands holding his arms in place. He was completely at the mercy of robotic manipulation, turned over like a rag doll, boneless and limp.

Jake, looking upset, grabbed his face “I never said you could come.” He hissed, fire burning in his eyes.

Dirk sputtered, “I-I’m sorry. I-“ He felt a slap across the face, looking up to see a brief flash across the page’s face, nervousness, or uncertainty.

Voice subtly shaking, “Y-you’ll have to be punished, I think.”

Dirk saw a flash of blue and felt a collar latched around his neck, and he was flipped back onto his stomach. Metal was replaced with the firm grip of muscle and skin, steel finding its way around his ankles instead, another pair of cold hands on his hips and a vibrating dick in his ass. He whined, body over sensitive, and a caring hand left his wrist and caressed his face. Looking up, a deep dark forest pierced him, gauging his reaction, studying him, scared? A thumb brushed against his lips, he took it in his mouth eagerly, covering it in saliva and worshipping it with his tongue.

He felt a pull on his jaw, instructing him to open, the swollen head of Jake’s cock presented for him to taste. Tongue darting out, bitter arousal falling onto his taste buds, the taste of love for him. The head pushed past his teeth and down his throat. The vibrating toy retracted from inside him. Jake slowly started thrusting into his mouth, hands back on his arms to keep him in place. Every time Jake entered his mouth, Jakebot withdrew and vice versa, he was always full. The rhythm was punishing, fast and rough, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He couldn’t breathe, but he had never been more aroused. His own dick leaking once more as the two plunged in and out of his body faster than he could even think.

The pace changing, now both filling him at the same time. He felt stuffed and sealed. Jake pulled away and ropes of hot devotion splashed across his face. His gaze turned reverently to his master. A hand gently wiping away the product of coitus and presented it to him.

“Eat it.” Dirk close his eyes, licked the fluid off Jake’s hand fervently, desperate to please his master. Moaning at the taste of Jake. He felt the large phallus leave his other carnal orifice, sighing as he was now empty and rock hard.

His boyfriend latch something onto the back of his collar and a roughly tugged on his neck. When he didn’t comply soon enough his hair was pulled as well, until he tumbled onto the floor. “Sit.” Stern, and commanding. Dirk eagerly did as he was told, sitting on his knees, looking expectantly at Jake, the hope player was kind to him. “Good boy,” and a pat on his head, brushing down to stroke his cheek. Dirk nuzzled into the hand, kissing it in earnest with exhaustion already setting into his bones and worn muscles.

The hand was soon removed and a ball gag roughly strapped to his mouth as his boyfriend looked down at him. Eyes the color of chrysalis looked over him, domination born with trembling power and a little hesitation. Gentle fingers traced his mouth, “You look good like this.” A bolt of flaming arousal shot through him making him moan into the gag. “You like being my pet, don’t you, slut?”

Dirk nodded enthusiastically, unsaid words coursing through his veins.

“Good boy, now remember, stay on your hands and knees, we’re going for a small walk.” Jake lead him down the hallway into the kitchen, Dirk leaving a trail of pre-cum in his wake. It took everything he had to keep moving and not fall from his own shaking.

 Fear took hold of him, piercing through his lusty haze as they entered, knives were the first thing he saw. On display and nicely arranged, inviting use, use on a soft fleshy body. He thought he’d be okay with blood play, but they hadn’t discussed it for this evening. They discussed a thousand other things, but nothing sharp, it’s too much. He was backing away, like a frightened animal, shaking his head and overwhelmed. Jake watched, concern etched in his features as he followed Dirk’s gaze. “Hey, hey, it’s alright. We’re not going to use those tonight, I wouldn’t do that to you.” The page’s voice hushed and soothing, Dirk’s eyes filling with tears, his trepidation and anxiety running away with him before he could catch the train, dead man’s brake not working, cliff side near.

“Shh….shhh.” Jake was petting his hair and pulling the gag away, biting back a moan as he watched a puddle of drool pool onto the floor. His hands reassuring and kind as the rubbed over Dirk’s body affectionately. “Do you want to stop?” Dirk had yet to say their termination word, the head shaking was merely a sign to pause their play.

“No,” Dirk heaved a big quavering sigh, “No I don’t want to stop.” Jake replaced the ball-gag, and sat on the floor with his lover, petting him until he was deemed fit to continue.

“Now, if you had just given me time to explain, I would have told you this is what we are using next.” The brunette pulled out a block of ice and a bag of ice cubes. The block of ice was placed on a towel in the middle of the room and left there as Jake sat down in front of Dirk, a mischievous smile crossing his face. “Kneel with your knees spread.” Dirk, still trembling, did as he was told. Thighs wide apart and erection pressing painfully against his stomach he watched with suspense as Jake took a cube in his hand and dangled it just above Dirk’s shoulder, the blonde shook harder with expectation as the piercing gaze of the embodiment of nature, unpredictable and wild, did nothing to ease his heighted senses. He yelped into his gag when two heavy hands grasped his elbows, keeping them behind his back. He looked back only to squeal again as the ice finally made contact. Jake dragged the frigid water down his boiling body, over his nipples and down his abdomen. Jake was near sadistic with his play, tracing the cold around his hips and along his inner thigh, never quite touching his junk, but close enough to make him tense with anticipation. Dirk was twitching and jerking against his steel confines, unable to stay still and sobbing openly. Jake removed the sensory stimulant and moved to suck behind the prince’s ear long and hard enough to leave a mark before whispering in his ear “Don’t come,” and quickly biting hard into the crook of Dirk’s neck, the pain snapping the already taxed nerves and his semen was all over himself and Jake.

He was allowed a few breaths of recovery before he felt a stinging yank at his scalp. “I told you not to come” Jake seethed, leaving the blonde to whine and plead through his oral obstruction to convey his remorse. A sharp stinging in his rear-end made him moan. “Harlot,” slap “Slut,” again “Trollop,” a rhythm of punishment, “Whore, tart, wanton bitch!” Again and again, Jake hit Dirk’s ass harder with every word until he was yelling and grabbing Dirk’s face, making him look into the emerald eyes as he received his punishment. “Your punishment has only just begun, darling.” Dirk deflated from his growing worry, Jake had never been this rough before, the pet name though, the pet name meant this wasn’t real. A small reminder that this was play, he could stop any time. He choked a little on his own building drool, coughing into his gag with a mixture of tears and saliva slowly coating his face.  His dick trying to get hard yet again. Jake disappeared, leaving him open and nervous, he was trembling from all the stimulation, straining against Jakebot’s restrictions. His head darted back and forth, eyes scanning, breath growing in quickness. Where’s Jake? Where’s Jake?! Eyes growing wider, panic building, alone and abandoned….scared. No….no no no nononononononono! His nose now runny, starting to clog his ability to breath, eyes shut, the world too much.

 A soft hand on the back of his head, “You miss me? Aren’t you sweet.” Jake’s voice like divine grace, his touch that of an angel here to relieve him of suffering. He saw Jake’s eyes widen a little, fleeting concern washing over his face as he unfastened the gag completely and tossed it aside. He waited for a moment, Dirk tried and failed to swallow all of the drool that had accumulated in his mouth. A thumb wiping away tears from a streaked and red face.

The brunette sat there for a few moments, waiting and examining his lover before finally making a decision. Dirk felt him fasten a cock ring around his dick and heard something slide across the floor far away from them. “You ready for the rest of your punishment?” Jake’s voice was faltering. Dirk nodded, he was allowed the use of his arms once more as he crawled over to the ice block, led by his leash, Jake pointed at it, “Lie on your back.”  Dirk did as he was instructed, the chill making him tremble all over again. Jake held orange gel packs in his hands, he carefully placed them on Dirk’s stomach, the contrast between the heat and cold doing odd things to his senses. He cried out as felt Jake play with his cock. Ice on one side, a warming pack on the other, tracing his dick. Jake watched him, smiling devilishly, as Dirk began to moan. The contrast in the sensation exciting his frayed nerves, whether the moan was from pleasure, exhaustion, or pain he had no idea, but his body reacted regardless. Jake pushed something cold and rigid into him, the glass dildo, he gasped and pulled away, but the robot was on him, holding him in place as he whined feeling the cold toy pushed unrelentingly into him, did Jake have that thing in the fucking freezer? He felt chilled to the core, growing too numb to feel pain. Pressure building was and he was caught off guard by Jake’s mouth on him, screaming at the delicious warmth and wetness around his cock. The ring vibrating after Jake flicked his tongue over it. Dirk’s voice was raspy as he moaned, feeble writhing at the stimulation. And just as he was about to peak, Jake pulled off him. “Don’t come, harlot.” Dirk felt him remove the heat and nails rake across his chest, making him arch against the ice, a whimper falling from his lips. Jakebot then flipped him over, off the ice as Jake left giant scratches across his back.

Dirk openly sobbed, doing his best to hold back orgasm. Mercifully, the cold dildo was removed. Jake prodded his tender hole, massaging it before entering, stimulating is prostate in moments, he was left shaking and sputtering for mercy, never once giving any hint to the safe word, despite no longer knowing which way was up.

“You’re loose.” Well, he’s had a lot in him tonight. “Too loose.” Dirk felt something pushing into him as his voice broke when he tried to ask. “You’re too worn, I need something tighter, Dirk.” He felt the item pushed deeper inside of him. “Not even good enough to fuck with that hole.” Dirk groaned, too exhausted to do anything but let Jake have his way. He felt near unbearably stretched and exceptionally full. And when Jake actually entered him he couldn’t help but whimper and whine. Soothing hands patted and rubbed his hips, sweet kisses up his spine.

“Fuck, so tight.” Jake’s groan sent shivers down his spine. Soon Jake was thrusting, the device in him prevented Dirk from feeling any pleasure, he was nothing more than a doll to fuck and that shouldn’t turn him on, but it does. Being used as Jake’s personal fuck toy, to turn on and string along and punish until he cried. His mind nothing more than a blank. Stinging felt in the corner of his eyes as he gasped felt the pounding of Jake’s rhythm in him.

Soon completely unfeeling, somewhere between consciousness and a wet dream. His body revolting against him as he started to feel aches set it. His voice gone, himself somewhere between devoted submissive and desensitized figure. His mind floating on a wire, he sees but doesn’t, nothing existed and everything felt surreal. Some part of him noted Jake’s climax and the tender way the device was removed. Some part of him also lived somewhere else at the moment, in the infinite realm of selves who also existed. One of them he was held by the batter witch and he was giving Jake a blow job, in another Jake was fucking him tenderly and with care, yet another was Jake trying to be sneaky, fuck him in his sleep, everything was mixing together. Mixing with the white hot feeling of Jake’s tongue once again in his ass, a hand stroking him with ardor and peppering him with praise that ran down his skin and wrapped around his cock. He was there and not there, his body unable to respond to his orders, everything automatic, broken sounds fell onto the floor, mixing with his dignity and lucidity, making a pool of erotic uncertainty and his own demise.

He experienced his body tighten and the orgasm pulse through him, an unrelenting typhoon that he had wished for, the lingering pain gone, his mind a new kind of blank, a true void. Scenes as after shots in his mind’s eye. Jake took the synthetic orifice, scooping out some of his own semen onto his finger and smearing it across Dirk’s lips, bitter taste hardly registers, Jake makes some comment about what a sight he is. Licks Dirk’s come off his stomach, says he tastes good. Everything is fuzzy and illusory. Jakebot moves to pick him up and his body recoils as best it can, which is barely a flinch. Jake seems to realize something and picks him up, tucking Dirk’s head under his chin whispering something about safety and love. He’s asking questions Dirk can’t answer. Nothing is real and he’s not here, is he?

There are soft sheets underneath him, Jake says something he doesn’t understand (beer? Lack?) and leaves.

The room is dark and the lack of stimulation allows the firing nerves to settle down. Reality is slowly trickling in and he once again inhabits his own body. The dim room, with mild temperature is a comfort….something is bugging him…something is on his neck. He reaches up and feels the leather collar around his throat. Something clicks and shatters. “Red, red, red, red, red,” desperate whispers, he’s had enough. He tugs at it and fumbles with buckle, pulling at it and fighting with it. Jake should have taken this off…wait…where’s Jake…where’s Jake!? “J-a-k-e?” His voice hoarse and almost gone he tries to scream Jake’s name, but he can’t. He moves to stand and falls face first onto the floor, back hurting, every muscle in his body convulsing in protest.

“Dirk? Are you okay?” Footsteps and a figure in the door. “DIRK!” Jake has a wash cloth, water, and bandages, maybe a few other things. He rushes to set them down on the dresser and to pick up his boyfriend.

Fresh tears streaming down his face.  “Red, red, red, red, red, red,” A continued chant as the blonde tugged at his collar with Jake’s arms around him.

Worry and fear splayed across Jake’s countenance. “Hey, it’s over, we’re done Dirk.” Jake cursed himself for leaving the fucking collar on. He brushed Dirk’s fingers away as gently as he could. “Let me get it, let me get it.” He failed, he fucking failed. He should have been more aware of Dirk’s emotional state. He shouldn’t have continued in the kitchen after the thing with the knives. He’s a gigantic jackass. Probably just scarred his boyfriend for life. He moved to get the Neosporin, when he felt a weak grip on his forearm.

“Don’t go.” Watery orange eyes, small voice that could make barely a sound.

“I’m just grabbing the Neosporin, your wrists are red.” Dirk gave a disembodied glance to at the incarnadine rings in front of him, looking further down to see the trails of crimson across his chest. His reaction delayed, not registering. He should feel something, but when he tried only the rising pandemonium of panic filled his chest and he was floating away.

“Hey, look at me, okay. Eyes on me.” The blonde looked up, a tube in Jake’s hands. He watched as the brunette squeezed some ointment onto his fingertips, running across his fingers with his thumb before grasping Dirk’s forearm, making the blonde flinch. Jake’s hands immediately went up. “I’m just putting this on to make you feel better, okay?” Dirk nodded, words dying in his throat. “Just watch me, okay?”

Numb skin was soothed with the remedy on Jake’s hands. Sensation slowly trickling back into definable feelings. He was beyond exhausted, woozy, like a dream. A stray tear fell from his eye before he could even notice. Jake used his clean hand to wipe it away. “What’s wrong?” A delicate whisper, diaphanous, slipping through the frames of reality and settling half-heartedly in his ear; unable to make the long journey to his central nervous system.

Jake was rubbing his back, helping ground him. How could he have fucked up so royally.

“…I want to lay down.”

“Of course, love.” Jake held him close, easing him down onto the mattress. He laid there with his lover, smelling the dried sweat on his hair, kissing the top of his head until the blonde was sound asleep in his arms. Only then, did he allow himself a shameful reprieve from his thoughts of guilt.

 

The next morning Dirk was still insanely sore, but worlds better mentally. “I don’t know what happened. I was fine really.”

“There’s no way in hell you were fine. I’m so sorry.”

“No, Jake, really…I think I didn’t realize my own limits. Everything is so much more intense when you’re actually here. Not directing Jakebot through the screen.” Dirk sipped on his coffee while Jake worked caring for the scratches on his back, kissing each one before cleaning them and bandaging them.

“We’re taking it much slower from now on. God, Dirk, I’m so sorry.”

“Jake stop, it’s my fault.”

“I should have realized I was taking things too far.”

“I didn’t give the signal, I didn’t use the safe word when I should have. I was sure I could handle things, pushed myself farther than I should have because I didn’t want to stop. I _was_ enjoying myself Jake, I just didn’t pay attention to where the line was.”

“Still….I should have.”

“Stop.”

“But”

“No.”

Jake continued to dress Dirk’s wounds, until the Belgian waffles piled high with strawberries and whip cream (Dirk’s favorite), was completely gone. Jake removed the plates before returning to bed, kissing Dirk sweetly, worry and remorse meeting citrus and worn. “I love you, I love you so much.” Jake brought him into a strong, but considerate embrace, easing him back into a reclined position on the bed. “Does anything hurt?” Admiring and a gentle reassuring rub on his shoulder.

“No, just a little sore in general.”

“Anything you want today you get.” Jake buried his face into Dirk’s neck. “I never want to see you like that again.”

A small pang of guilt hit Dirk. “….Just hold me for a while.”

The two spent all day, side by side, Dirk eventually conceded that his back hurt, Jake spent a good hour massaging it, desperate to make Dirk feel better.

“How does a hot bath sound?”

“Like heaven.”

“I’ll go draw it, you’ll be okay?”

Dirk rolled his eyes, “I’ll be fine.”

Jake rushed off, while Dirk laid there, drinking in the odd serenity of it all. Last night was intense, he was achy and still tired from it all, but oddly happy too. Like his mind had completely reset, maybe it was all of Jake’s pampering.

As he lay dozing, he felt kind arms scoop him up, “Hey there, you going to fall asleep on me?”

“Mmm, maybe.” A smile creeping onto his face.

“Yeah?” Jake laughed, relieved. He set Dirk on the bathtub’s edge, removing the bandages as painlessly as possible. Dirk hissed as he was submerged in the water, Jake was right there with reassuring kisses and hugs to soothe him.

Dirk was allowed to drift dazzedly in and out as Jake washed him, warm and loved. “Next time,” he slurred “Let’s keep it in the bedroom, no block of ice, no stuffing a synthetic orifice up my ass.”

“Alright, but that won’t be for a while.”

Dirk made an overdramatized whine.

“No kinkfest for a while. I’ll do stuff you like, maybe a little bondage, but for the next little while I want to just see you feel really good, okay?”

Jake was scared, he had scared himself with how he hurt his boyfriend, he needed time away from that. Time away from the balance of pleasure and pain. He never wanted to see Dirk like that again. The blonde deserved only utmost bliss. Slowly he would add stuff to their time together. He needed distance from it now though, they would return to it again someday, but right now, he needed the reassurance of Dirk’s safety, that was the most important thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Gah, I just don't think I went far enough with this. Like, I should have done more with each individual kink or something. I might rewrite this sometime or write a better sequel. 
> 
> I'm thinking something like, Jake can control Jakebot anytime he wants now, and unbeknownst to Dirk, Jake's been watching him masturbate even though he was told not to. Jake slowly uses the robot to find things like rope and feathers, and a varying pain instruments to exact punishment. Like it's this long drawn out process, maybe hints of Jake's insecurity via trivia where he tests whether Dirk every really paid attention to their conversations or if Jake is the equivalent to a fuck toy for Dirk (despite Jake being the dom). All the while Dirk is forced to sit on Jakebot's vibrating dick and isn't allowed to come and must answer the questions thoughtfully. When Jake realizes Dirk really is committed to the relationship, not just the sex, he ties Dirk to the bed and edges him with praise and lighter robot touches for a while and then fucks him until he comes. 
> 
> Does that sound like a good fic? Or do you think the whole Jake questioning thing doesn't work well because Jake acts like such a dom?
> 
> EDIT: Sequel is in progress, it's going to be added as a chapter and because of the way I've thought this out, it's getting one more addition, because my brain likes thing this way. The sequel will be what's written above, hopefully finished my the beginning of next week. Then it may be just a bit before the final chapter, which will involve Dirk and Jake actually being in the same space and Jake uses the Jakebot and his own selection of toys to fuck Dirk's brains out.


End file.
